Por un pedazo de cinta
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Las situaciones más comunes podrían llevar a las situaciones menos esperadas. -¿Me darías un pedazo de cinta? - y eso Matsuno lo sabe mejor que nadie -¿Qué me darías a cambio?- Handa no tiene idea de que pasaba -Max...es solo una cinta...- y finalmente es cuando el gato muestra su cola -No. Es "la" cinta -Max sonrió juguetón. Había que ver cuan ingenioso podría llegar a ser. Yaoi.


**Mi primer fanfic de Inazuma Eleven...Mi segundo fic Yaoi...**

**Pareja principal, no se si tenga muchos fans, pero lo que si se es que no hay mucho fanfic de ellos, por eso la desicion de hacer un fic de Handa y Matsuno.**

**Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoria n_n**

* * *

-Handa ¿estás aquí? –llamó un chico, entrando a la sala de proyecciones o audio visual.

La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras, a pesar de tener una que otra ventanilla, estas habían sido tapadas con bolsas de basura para que la luz no entrara y evitase que la proyección fuera más clara, solo una pequeña ventanilla estaba descubierta dejando que un poco de luz entrase.

El chico que acababa de entrar, apenas habia salido del entrenamiento que realizaban por el momento, ahorita mismo se estaba realizando el FFI, lamentablemente, ni él, con todo lo que se había esforzado para conseguir un lugar en el equipo oficial de Japón, ni la mitad de los primeros integrantes del club de futbol de Raimon habían conseguido pasar la prueba, pero eso ya no importaba, aun estaban Endo, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Goenji y Someoka, ellos habían sido los que habían conseguido quedar, y bueno también Kurimatsu pero el había regresado hace más o menos una semana…

-¿Eh?...pues si aquí estoy –respondió Handa, mientras trataba de alcanzar a pegar la bolsa que se había despegado, en su mano derecha, que era la que mantenía abajo, llevaba una rollo de cinta adhesiva gruesa y tranparente –oye Max ¿puedes sostener esto? –dijo volviéndose a su compañero de gorro enseñándole la cinta.

El chico no respondió, se quedo como embobado viendo al castaño, y bueno, es que no podía negarlo, su mejor amigo Handa, era realmente atractivo, y más cuando, debido a que el también recientemente había estado entrenando, su cuerpo aun tenía una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndole. A parte, por así decirlo, la poca luz que entraba enmarcaba perfectamente la silueta de su cuerpo.

-¿Max? –volvió a llamarle, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso por tanta atención recibida por el, había salido del entrenamiento pocos minutos antes de que este acabara, porque se había acordado de su olvidó de su libreta de tareas en el salón de audiovisual.

¿Cómo era que se le había olvidado? No tenía ni idea (teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente la llevaba pegada a el por que si no su madre le regañaría por incumplimiento de tareas). Sí, eso realmente era un misterio, gracias al cielo, al parecer al encargado se le olvido cerrar el salón…

En fin, cuando había entrado al salón, después de haber tomado su libreta de tareas, noto que el salón estaba ligeramente más iluminado de lo normal, ya que no necesito ni prender el foco de la sala, entonces vio que la poca luz que entraba era de una de las ventanillas, que curiosamente, era la que le habían encargado tapar a uno de sus más despistados compañeros, y…ahí estaba como siempre, subido a una banca, tratando de arreglar el pequeño error de un chico con quien solo llevaba una relación de compañerismo. Por ello a veces se consideraba un tanto perfeccionista.

-¿Eh? –dijo el chico aún algo aturdido, de pronto despertó, al sentir como algo delgado y húmedo bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, recorriendo un caminillo hasta su barbilla…

Rápidamente, con el dorso de su mano se limpio _"Pero ¿que…? ¿Acaso estaba babeando?"_ pensó sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Se sintió avergonzado: ¿Hasta tal punto podría llegar el amor, como para embobarse tanto y comenzar a babear?…

¡Alto! ¿amor?

Por supuesto que eso era amor, porque en realidad, hacia mucho que encontraba encantador a su amigo y ya llevaba mucho tiempo prendado de él como para afirmar que lo que ahora sentía no era amor…

-Ah, si claro –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo, que bueno que la distancia no era tan escasa como para que Handa notara que se le había caído la baba por verlo.

Handa se le quedo viendo sospechosamente a su amigo, definitivamente estaba actuando raro, pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, y solo se miraban fijamente.

El primero esperando a que él otro se acercara, el segundo como que esperando a que la planta de pasillo milagrosamente cobrara vida y le dijera que era lo que le había afirmado a su amigo, ya que ni eso había oido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Handa interrumpiendo el silencio, ya sintiéndose impaciente.

-¿Y bien que? –respondió Max confundido, esperando que no se enojara, ya que había percibido una ligera nota de molestia en la voz del castaño.

El otro, consiguiendo tener paciencia, respiro hondo para calmar la furia que sentía se avecinaba -¿no piensas venir? –cuestionó sonando tranquilo, pero cerrando los ojos para evitar que algún movimiento… `incorrecto´ de su compañero le irritara.

-¿Eh?...- se confundió aún más, sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente, realmente necesitaba saber que rayos le había confirmado, porque su mente cochina en esos momentos estaba pensando en otra cosa, y así como iba todo, solo habían dos opciones como esto terminaría.

1: Corriendo a su casa, para encerrarse en el baño y tomar una ducha muy, pero muy fría o 2: no aguantándose las ganas y terminando por hacer alguna locura con el chico que tenía en frente…pero en todo caso, como rayos deseaba que fuera la segunda…

-¿Para… qué? –preguntó bacilando, rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del otro, raro ¿no? ya que el solía ser muy tranquilo, pero la verdad es que ese chico lograba sacar tanto lo mejor como lo peor de él –Matsuno… -comenzó el chico con furia contenida –dime algo… –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y abriendo los ojos para ver como el chico comenzaba a temblar y sudar de nerviosismo -… ¿acaso escuchaste siquiera lo que te pedí?

-Ah… –fue lo único que salió de su boca en esos instantes. Entró en pánico, un segundo, y al siguiente su conciencia lo apaciguo con un "cálmate".

Pensó con que excusa creíble salir de esa o por lo menos decir la mitad de la verdad sin molestar más a Handa -…bueno, la v-verdad es que yo…b-bueno estaba dis-distraído… -acabo diciendo, si se lo pensaba más de todas formas acabaría pareciendo una mentira.

El castaño le miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras hablaba, pero el enojo se fue disipando, pareciéndole `tierna´ la forma en que tartamudeaba debido a los nervios.

-Matsuno –le volvió a llamar por su nombre y no por él apodo, cosa que hizo a propósito sabiendo el efecto que causaría en el peli naranja…

-¡L-lo siento mucho Handa! –dijo inclinándose hacia adelante abruptamente. Conocía lo suficente al castaño como para saber que él no solía llamarlo por su nombre a menos que estuviera enojado, de pronto oyó como el chico dio un saltó y se dirigió con pasos decididos a él, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando algo como un golpe.

-Te pedí que sostuvieras esto –dijo tomando la mano del peli naranja y poniendo en esta la cinta adhesiva.

-¿Ah?...-dijo confundido Max levantando su rostro y encontrándose con el de Handa, pero habia un pequeño detalle, estaban muy, pero muy cerca, lo único que pudo hacer el de gorro fue sonrojarse levemente, observando como el rostro del otro se tornaba muy rojo, sonrió ante la reacción de su compañero, para luego simplemente quedarse admirando aquellos ojos chocolate.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar, ninguno decía o hacia algo, solo se observaban fijamente a los ojos, realmente solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, de hecho podrían asegurar que sentían la respiración del otro acariciar levemente sus rostros.

Matsuno pensaba muy seriamente el acortar las distancias, no era mucho, solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco más hacia delante, para por fin saber que se sentiría el rosar aquellos labios que tanto habia soñado probar…

Lamentablemente Handa reaccionó y se alejo rápidamente. Dando media vuelta se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la banca en donde se habia parado.

_"Rayos"_ pensó Max dándose una palmada en la frente, realmente no debía de habérselo pensado por mucho tiempo, resbalo su mano tapando sus ojos _"pero aun tengo una oportunidad…"_ pensó con fuerzas como renovadas, y de momento solo se acerco a su compañero, quien ahora estaba concentrado en tratar de alcanzar a pegar la bolsa.

-…ah…-cuando por fin logro alcanzar, lo pego, pero segundos después se volvió a caer –oh, estúpida cinta adhesiva- refunfuño, ya que al parecer el pegamento de la cinta no servía –eh…la cinta, donde deje la cinta –murmuró revisándose el cuerpo entero…

Muchos sabemos que los nervios nos hacen olvidar cosas, eso mismo lo experimentamos cuando los maestros no hacían exponer algún tema a la clase…bueno ahorita los nervios de Handa no le hacían pensar con claridad, hasta el punto de olvidarse por unos instantes del chico que le miraba divertido por ello…

-¿Ah? Handa –llamó Max desde abajo poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra jugando con la cinta girándola en su dedo.

-¿Eh? –de pronto el cerebro del castaño hizo clic, la vergüenza se apodero nuevamente de si, debido a lo anterior sucedido y a su manera de actuar después de aquel acercamiento. _"Cierto, le di la cinta a él"_ pensó sintiéndose muy tonto.

–Ah, esto, Max, me darías un pedazo de cinta –preguntó volviéndose al de gorro evitando verlo directamente a los ojos centrando su mirada en la cinta, claro que, con esto no ocultaba aquel pequeño rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

-Mmm…no lo sé, que me darías a cambio –dijo Max con tono juguetón, tenía que aprovechar la situación de alguna manera y su cerebro ya habia calculado las siguientes reacciones de su compañero.

-¿Eh? Max…- el castaño se sintió un tanto nervioso por el tono usado, pero hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas para ignorar aquello y sonar lo más natural posible -…es solo una… cinta –señaló lo obvio viendo directamente al chico esta vez, si le habia hecho aquella pregunta es porque algo quería y bueno el no pensaba darle lo que fuera que quisiese por solo una cinta.

-En eso te equivocas, mi querido Handa –hizó especial énfasis en las ultimas 3 palabras con un tono un poco más meloso, cosa que solo provoco que Handa se sobresaltara, se sonrojara más fuertemente y que sus nervios aumentaran –no es solo una cinta… -en ese momento le dedico una sonrisa y mirada traviesas.

–Es "la" cinta… -dijo remarcado la palabra "la", a su vez se acerco mas al otro quedando justo en frente de él.

Claro que estando Handa aun arriba de la mesa, Max le llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo, así que agarro de la camisa al chico y lo haló hacia si para dejar sus rostros uno en frente del otro, casi a la misma distancia que hace unos segundos habían estado, solo que un poco mas separados.

-…que yo tengo y tu no –dijo suavemente el peli naranja, acercando un poco mas sus rostros haciendo que se rosaran ambas narices.

El otro no reaccionaba, y el calor que sentía en sus mejillas solo le indicaba lo sonrojado que se hallaba ¿pero como rayos es que por un pedazo de cinta habia llegado a esa situación?

-…así que… -en ese momento Matsuno se atrevió a lamer la mejilla izquierda del otro, en una parte muy cerca de donde iniciaba la comisura de los labios del castaño -… ¿Qué piensas darme a cambio? –pregunto con una leve sonrisa, mientras acercaba mas sus labios a los del otro para tentarle.

-…eh… -lo único que escapo de los labios de Handa, en esos momento era más que claro lo que quería su amigo -…Max… ¿Por qué tu…tu me…-la pregunta era ¿Por qué quería… eso? -… me quieres? –terminó de preguntar sorprendiéndose por ello, claro que esa era otra cuestión que tenía en mente, pero no habia pensado en externarla.

-¿Eh?... -el del gorro se sorprendió, tanto así que soltó su agarre a la camisa del otro. De todo lo que habia previsto en las preguntas del chico, esa era la que menos esperaba que realizara, ya que era una pregunta muy directa y considerando lo nervioso que estaba Handa, lo más probable era que evitara ese tipo de preguntas… sintió sus mejillas arder más fuertemente que antes, porque sí, no solo el castaño se sentía muy nervioso por la situación, el también lo estaba, pero habia decidido no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Handa esperaba impacientemente la pregunta, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora, ya casi saliéndose del pecho, hasta que vio como el chico se sonrojaba furiosamente y luego le sonreía con ternura, sintió como se relajaba levemente su ser.

-…Handa…por supuesto que te quiero…no solo como un amigo, ni como un hermano…sino como algo mas…por eso –no pudo continuar con sus palabras, ya que de inmediato algo le impidió el habla sorprendiéndole, ya que su compañero habia posado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Mas segundos después le correspondió cerrando los ojos.

Las sensaciones que les invadían eran increíbles, haciendo más fascinante su primer beso debido a que era con una persona a la que querían, a Handa se le hizo muy fácil enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Matsuno, olvidándose de que la posición en la que estaban era realmente incomoda para el…

Despues de unos momentos se separaron, más por decisión de Max que de Handa.

-Te amo…Handa –dijo Max sonriendo con ternura sorprendiendo al otro por esas palabras.

-También te amo…Max –dijo en respuesta muy ruborizado, devolviendo aquella sonrisa con la misma ternura.

Se quedaron un rato viéndose fijamente sin decir nada…

-Toma –interrumpió el silencio el de gorro dándole un pedazo de cinta al chico –me convenciste –dijo sonriendo ahora como siempre, estas palabras solo hicieron ruborizar más al otro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Si bueno, siento que fue un trato un poco injusto –dijo desviando la mirada, se levanto y volvió a su tarea de hace unos momentos de pegar la bolsa.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó inocentemente Max, posando un dedo en su barbilla, de forma pensativa.

-Ah –soltó un pequeño suspiro Handa al tiempo que saltaba de la banca, cayendo con elegancia al suelo, al fin habia arreglado lo de la ventana, dejando la sala más oscura que antes –listo, ya podemos irnos Max –dijo volviéndose a su compañero siendo tomado por sorpresa por lo siguiente.

Max abrazó por la cintura al chico una velocidad increíble, para luego volver a unir sus labios, en un beso que no tardo mucho en ser correspondido…

El peli rojo de pronto comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los del otro quien inexpertamente imito la acción, la curiosa lengua del chico se atrevió a lamer la comisura de sus labios para después de conseguir permiso de entrada introducirse en la boca del castaño, sus leguas se acariciaron lentamente produciéndoles un agradable cosquilleo que recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente ambos se separaron jadeantes, con un fino hilo de saliva siendo lo único que unía sus bocas.

-¿Ahora si es justo? –preguntó Matsuno, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Pu-pues si…-respondió Handa un poco avergonzado.

-Porque si no, yo estaría dispuesto a pagar con más como ese –dijo traviesamente el chico.

-¿Y por qué me vas a pagar con algo que por derecho me pertenece? –respondió siguiéndole el juego, haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus labios.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo rosando de nuevo su nariz con la del otro en un beso esquimal, ambos rieron un poco por ello.

-Ya vámonos que pronto van a cerrar la escuela –indicó Handa desenrollando sus brazos del cuello de Max.

-Está bien, te llevo a tu casa –estando de acuerdo también deshizo su abrazo a la cintura del chico.

-¿Me llevas? ¿Qué acaso ya tienes coche? O piensas llevarme cargando –bromeó ya estando más tranquilo.

-Yo me refería más bien a acompañarte, pero si quieres que te lleve cargando…-y de inmediato, aprovechando que el otro estaba distraído, puso uno de sus brazo atrás de sus rodillas y el otro atrás de sus hombros, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio empujando por detrás de las rodillas y lo atrapo cargándolo en brazos.

-¿Eh? ¡Matsuno! ¡bájame en este instante! –se quejó Handa sintiéndose enrojecer por ser llevado en brazos al estilo princesa.

-Handa no pesas nada –dijo sonriendo burlonamente sin importarle las quejas del chico –¿que acaso eres anoréxico?

-Max, bájame, que puedo caminar solo…y no soy anoréxico, yo como perfectamente bien –dijo Handa tratando de bajarse –bájame o diré que me estas secuestrando.

-No me importa ir a la cárcel si es por ti –dijo Max, provocando que se sonrojara nuevamente Handa sintiéndose avergonzado, pero después sonrió tiernamente, el de gorro le devolvió la sonrisa…

Max siguió caminando con Handa en brazos, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta y desaparecieron por esta después de atravesarla, comenzando así su camino de vuelta a casa…

-Aún así quiero que me bajes.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?**

**Lo que sea, háganme saber... Dejen reviews, hay libertad de expresión por eso personas sin usuario también pueden dejarme reviews jeje**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


End file.
